<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fever by fanfictionfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803008">Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionfreak/pseuds/fanfictionfreak'>fanfictionfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhink Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold, College, College Rhett and Link, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Sick Character, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, cold and flu, college rhink, cuteness, make out, part of a series, rhink, sick, sick!Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionfreak/pseuds/fanfictionfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil fluffy Rhink Fic-let. I got the idea from a prompt on Tumblr by: otp-prompts-for-you<br/>  “Dude you have a serious fever.”<br/>  “Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.”<br/>  “No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhink Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    It was around eight o-clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. The two boys had just stayed in their dorm all day. Rhett didn't want to leave anyways because Link was sick. He's had a fever since the day before, nose has been running, and Link's had a terrible cough. He had taken medicine but it just didn't seem to be working for him. Link didn't feel any better at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The smaller boy was laying on the bottom bunk of their bed trying to get some sleep. "Rhett? Hey Rhett?" He called out, followed by a cough. Rhett turned his head from the tv, looking over to his sick boyfriend. "Yeah?" He replied with a smile. "Could you please come here?" Link asked with big puppy-dog eyes that he knew Rhett loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The taller boy got up and walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to Link. " What'cha need buddy roll?" He asked setting his hand on top of Link's. "Could you just... lay with me?" He asked, looking down. "I cant man, unless you want to get me sick too." He said with a small chuckle. "No. I don't want to get you sick... I just wanna cuddle Rhett." Link whined grabbing his hand and squeezing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    "But Link, you have a serious fever. Last time we checked you were around 102." Link looked up into Rhett's eyes and than started to laugh. "Ha, it's just because I'm so hot, you can't handle this." The smaller man burst out laughing but than started to cough again. Rhett smirked and than toned his voice up a bit. "No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die." He said with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Link let out a sigh. "Come on...you wouldn't mind getting sick if you loved me." Link muttered softly. The words made Rhett immediately stand up. He climbed into bed next to his sick boyfriend. He snuggled up behind Link and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Baby, of course I love you. I don't mind getting sick if this is what makes you happy." He whispered planting a kiss onto the back of Link's neck. The shorter boy turned his head, locking eyes with Rhett's. "I really do love you though.." He cut himself off by pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He slowly turned his body so he was facing Rhett on his side. Link wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders and than pulled away for a bit of air. They both smiled, taking in the moment. "I love you too Linkster.... I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*cough* *cough* :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>